Her Beginning
by Dark Lady1
Summary: The First in Xaviea's series. This is how Xaviea makes her decision and outlook on life and talks about the death of her parents. PG 13 for the talk of the dead


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters created by Akira Toriyama. I do however, own Xaviea and the remains of her parents.  
  
  
  
It was raining, hard at that. Okay, it was storming outside. There was lightning everywhere and thunder followed it. Clouds had gathered over our. my land and were moving fast. The winds were picking up and blew my orange red streaked hair around and the lightning lit up my face while leaving a side of it in the shadows. Yes, I was outside too. Thinking about what had just happened to my family and I.  
  
I was kneeling on the rained over grass that cringed under my weight. My whole body was dripping wet from the rain, like I cared. My eyes were still staring unblinkingly at where 'they' had killed him. It was still so hard to believe what had happened. How long have I been out here? Why was I still out here? Was I mourning? Maybe I was.  
  
Where had it all come from? The light, the energy, the power. Where had I got it all from? Maybe this was all just a really bad nightmare and I was going to wake up any second now.  
  
No, it wasn't a dream. Not even a really bad nightmare. If it was, then I shouldn't be able to taste my own blood in my mouth. And if it was a dream, I shouldn't be able to feel the cut that's engraved over my eye.  
  
What had I ever done to deserve this? My parents should've never deserved this either! How was I going to survive all-alone? Correction, all alone with the Androids to deal with. Correction number two, all-alone with the Androids to deal with AND I'm pretty much a permanent pedestrian.  
  
Perfect, just great, splendid, things couldn't get possibly any worse then they were right now. My parents were dead, I didn't even have a clue what to do now, the Androids pretty much look at me like a play toy, my whole house is ruined, I've got a headache the size of China, and. I'm hungry.  
  
I stared on at the body that lay in front of me. Or at least what was left of it. Only my dad was there, my mom had been killed inside the house. I would've gone in but I needed to clear my head outside with the fresh air. And the smell of blood mixing with carpet wasn't going to help my headache much.  
  
I choked on the pain that lay in my throat. It had been there for two hours now and it was still there. I wasn't going to cry. Crying was stupid. It only made other people annoyed and crying wasn't going to help my parents. But even with my pep talk about crying it still didn't stop the tears coming from my eyes. The tears stung my eyes and fell upon my cheeks. I'm not kidding they seriously stung. I took my hand and wiped the tears that were hurting my face. Then I realized why it hurt so much. The scar. It was still on my eye. It hurt just to look through my eye. The scar hadn't touched my actual eyeball though. I was just lucky I had blinked when it had happened.  
  
The question that puzzled me next was. Why does my stomach hurt? I had thought before that I was hungry but usually I'd have a growling stomach to accompany the pain. But there was nothing but the pain. And it wasn't just there. My chest hurt as well. I knew why. It hurt because my dad was still there, on the ground, lying there. motionless. His eyes were wide open with fright. It was scary to see him like that. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I was old enough to realize when someone wasn't going to come back. Even if I was only five.  
  
Suddenly, the sadness in my heart and in my stomach left me and I was filled with a different feeling. Rage, anger, revengeful. Those cold- blooded murderers had destroyed my life! They had killed my family! They had killed the people I love! Why? Because they enjoyed it, that's why! Well I definitely wasn't going to be an innocent victim! I would fend for myself!  
  
An aura of light was swirling around me; it outlined my whole body in the air. Wind began to howl and encircle the aurora and I as well. I could feel the rage in my heart building up inside of me. I couldn't control it. The scar over my eye was burning. I didn't care. All I cared about was that I wouldn't be murdered by the murderers like my parents had. I never wanted to be hurt again! And the only way to do that was to never care about anyone again! I'll never have feelings for another! I'll live by myself for the rest of my life and become strong enough to defeat the Androids and to avenge my parents' deaths.  
  
I could still feel my body covered in the bright aura that held in my amazing power and my amazing rage. Finally, another question struck me. Maybe my parents had been killed because I was meant to have this gift. Maybe they were supposed to die for me.  
  
No! They couldn't have died for me! I would never want them to die and I never will.  
  
But what if. No! No buts! End of conversation!  
  
I liked the gift didn't I? Sure, I liked it. Because of it I was at least able to protect my self. But I didn't like it enough for my parents to die. But they're gone now, all we have to do now is live on our own and survive. But what do I do with. them? I'd bury them, give them a proper funeral only with no pope, no caskets, no fancy words because I've never been to a funeral before, and no tombstones.  
  
Where do I bury them though? The lawn, where the hell else would I put them?  
  
But that still didn't stop my rage. Even with the questions and answers buzzing through my head, I was still thinking about what those killers had done to my parents. It was horrible, sickening. The most horrible thing I had ever seen in my whole life. And I had to watch through my window because they wouldn't let me fight! Why was it happening to me? Why couldn't have those murderers just left us alone, left us all alone? But even if they left me alone now, that wasn't going to bring my parents back. Even with my raving, nothing was going help bring them back. And nothing ever would.  
  
My headache was coming back, and at full force too. It was pounding with not only pain, but also images from only two hours ago. I held my head and I tried to dig my fingers into my brain. Maybe if I dug in far enough, I'd be able to scoop out the pain and the images and throw them away. Even though I knew I couldn't I still tried. But the pain only grew and multiplied the images. I was now crying more than ever. Tears streaming down my face and falling with the rain. I wanted to fall too, just fall and keep on falling. Forget everything that had just happened and leave this cruel world.  
  
So I did just that, I tried to fall but all I did was feel my knees hit the rain-splattered grass again. I opened my eyes and looked at the ground. I hadn't realized until now that I had stood up before. But that wasn't all I was looking at.  
  
My dad was still there, lying on the ground motionless. I let go of my head stopped crying. No. I wasn't going to runaway or fall or crawl under a hole. I was going to live here. I was going to survive on my own. I would live with this burden for the rest of my life and I would do nothing about it.  
  
Once again, another thought crossed my mind. I had promised to always work on my telepathy to my mother. And after she asked me that one simple request, she. stopped moving. Motionless. just like my dad. I would keep that promise. And I knew just the way. Once, my dad had read me a story about a silent warrior who never spoke and was famous for slaying dragons. One day, he had came across a very powerful dragon and swore that if he slew the dragon, he would speak. Unfortunately, when he had slain the dragon, he had died trying. Even though he had chosen to remain silent for most of his life, he had wanted to say so much. So just before he died he spoke the words that would echo through everyone's hearts.  
  
"To be silent is a warrior's choice. But to speak is of free will,"  
  
Okay. bad example. But I would be that warrior. I would be silent for the rest of my life. So what if there wasn't a dragon? Like I cared.  
  
I looked back to my father; I took a deep breath and stood up. I never thought that standing over your own dead father could be so hard. It was like gravity was doing it's best to keep me from doing what I needed to do. I tried to breathe hard but even that itself came in ragged shards of air. I ignored it. I walked over to what was left of my house. I was going to have to rebuild that once I was done with my first task. I opened the door to the mass rubble and walked over to my dead mother who was covered in not only blood, but also dust and concrete from the part of the roof caving in. I kneeled into her pool of blood and picked her up. I slid one hand under her neck and the other under her knees. I then acknowledged that most of the pool of blood had came from the back of her neck. I swallowed hard and stood back up again. I walked back outside and easily through the rubble. I put my mother beside my father and walked over to the side of the ruined building also known as my house. I picked up a large, metal shovel and walked back over to my parents. My blue eyes traced along the soggy and mildew covered grass and tried to pick a nice clear spot. It had to be big; big enough for both of them.  
  
It took me a couple of minutes to find a big enough area to fit my parents in. But finally, I found a good and spacious area only a few meters away from my favorite Oak tree. I used the shovel to engrave an outline of where I was going to dig. I pushed the shovel into the deep earth and found it had gone farther than I was hoping for. So I pulled it back up again and did my best to control my anger. Once again, I pushed the shovel back into the earth, but this time I did it lightly. I then traced the shovel's spade and drew the outline in only a few minutes. Now, I could begin.  
  
I threw the shovel back at the house and targeted the careful outline I had drawn. I closed my eyes after that and focused my energy. Only to use it for one task today. I concentrated on only one thing, to use my gift and clear out what I had outlined. Until now, I had never realized how hard it was to concentrate in the rain. Anywhere for that matter. Everything just seemed to pop into my head and distract me from my work. But I was only lucky enough to push those entire thoughts aside. I'm good at pushing. My gift was beginning to form into a ball now. A small ball and it lit up my entire hand. My dad never really called it anything, so I decided to give it a name. Hmm. names were harder than I thought. My mom had taught me a bit of Japanese though. And sometimes my dad would let me bounce it around a little. So why not, the bounce ki? It was pretty much made of energy, right?  
  
I stared at the bounce ki for a few seconds, and then turned back to the task that faced me. I carved around the edges and overlapped the outline I had drawn earlier. As soon as I was done, I watched as the ground within the outline collapsed from the inside. I could here the earth cave in on itself. Kind of like part of the roof in my house had. No! I had to concentrate. I looked inside the hole and could barely see the dirt and gravel that littered the floor of the hole. I took another deep breath and walked to my parents.  
  
A minute later I brought over my mom in my arms, her blood still coming out of her neck. Once I had reached the hole, I looked from it, to my mom. Her skin was pure white. A deep pale that almost made me sick. There was a scar over her left cheek, which she had had before I was even born. I flew into the hole and laid my mother down carefully. I tried to wipe my eyes from tears but that only spread blood on my face to match with the dirt. I went back up to my father and walked over to him. He was still lying there, but then again where else would he be? I took in another deep breath and kneeled down. I tried to avert my gaze from those wide frightened eyes. To my luck it was faster to carry him. But then again, half of your stomach being blown away can tend to make you lighter sometimes. There was blood coming out of him too. It fell onto my shorts and stained them heavily. I could feel the blood soaking into my skin. I winced at the thought of picturing it and continued to the hole. I laid him beside my mother and stood over them.  
  
So this was it. From now on I wouldn't care about anyone else but myself and from now on I would stay silent to practice my telepathy. From now on I would train as hard as I could to beat the androids. From now on I would. be alone. From now on I wouldn't care about anyone but my self. And that was the way it would go. At least, that's what I thought. 


End file.
